Apple Bites
by Lisha96
Summary: This LadyQueen story takes place in the city of Seattle, somewhat the beginning or whatnot of season 7. Bartender Regina runs her own bar in Seattle, its a hot and heavy short fic, which I'll do my best to please. -Basically All Smut-
1. Apple Bites Part 1

Apple Bites

The dark musky night crept over Seattle as the city prepared for another fun themed night of drunk inhabitants. Under the nights echo stood a somewhat frozen Regina Mills, the young thirty something was in for a night of vodka and lap dances, or so she thought; She felt a tingle go down her spine as the chill of the wind passed her neck. Regina reached for her keys as she arrived at a dive bar, the cranky chains creating a noisy atmosphere as she turned the key, preparing to open her bar for the night.

She placed her keys in the safe deposit box by the small wooden bookcase. Before flickering a switch, she took a quick gaze out of the window, smiling ever so sweetly as the rainbow sign lit up. 'Apple Bites.' Regina couldn't help but bite her own red lips. Her dive bar was the most popular LGBTQ bar in the city, its playful nights kept Regina feeling alive, she took a step towards the bar counter and hung up her black leather coat before adjusting her natural curls in the mirror in front of her.

"Evening Gina." Smiled Fiona, "Ready for another long night." Fiona's dark raven hair glistened under the spot lights over the bar. Fiona was Regina's business partner, best friend and the DJ super star. The sleek woman stood by the bar counter, her body looked heavenly in a tiny black all in one that clung to her slim frame. Fiona clicked her heels and headed to the DJ booth.

"Someone is eager." Regina snickered as she put in her golden hoop earrings, the final touch to her desirable look; a grey lace crop top followed by blue denim ripped jeans complimented by red high heels.

"Need to get the beat rolling before the first customers come in. I got my tracks ready." Fiona put on her headset and started up her laptop, with a quick push of a button the music began.

Regina's lips curled into a cheeky grin, it was time for the night life to pour in.

"Evening ladies!" Bellowed Zelena as she strolled in with Belle. "We are here to start the party!"

Regina eyed up her red headed sister and her friend, all in skin tight black dresses. "My bartenders looking smokin' as always."

"Belle and I are more than smokin', we are the flames of the fire." Zelena roared.

"I can tell." Chuckled Regina as she poured herself a glass of wine before strolling up to the dart board. "Have you girls ever played darts?"

"I have, but I'm no good." Belle replied, frowning.

"Eh, nah. No time for darts, it's all about body shots!" Zelena exclaimed, pushing Belle onto the bar counter and placing a shot of vodka upon the brunette's chest and then drinking it successfully. "Goal!" She screeched, dancing around on the spot.

Regina laughed at her sister's stupidity, it was something she loved dearly. "You two are so, shocking sometimes."

"What's the point of working in bar a when you can't do body shots off of hot women?" Zelena asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Touché." Snickered Regina as she welcomed in a huddle of girls.

"Evening ladies, visit my bartenders for a free shot to start your evening!" She waved excitedly.

Regina smirked watching the groups pile in, the night life is what she loved, it gave her so much joy, dancing the night away in her favourite dancing shoes.

Zelena handed Regina a glass of apple bite, the perfect mixture of apple juice, vodka and a dash of soda water, it was something spectacular. With a quick nod of a thank you, Zelena disappeared into the crowd.

"Such a thriving nightlife you have here." Said a sweet whispering voice.

Regina turned towards her left and smiled; her smile then turning into a somewhat jaw drop.

The brunette just giggled and smirked wickedly. "Darling, I think your jaw needs to do a little reversing."

Regina blinked and was quick to adjust herself into a more professional looking person, or something along those lines. "I'm sorry, I just thought of something."

"If it isn't me in your bedroom then I think you need to change that mind of yours." She chuckled, patting Regina's arm slowly.

Regina gulped. "You're forward, aren't you?"

"No, I'm Lady Tremaine. Or Gabrielle, but tonight you can call me Daddy." A seductive little grin appeared on her face.

Regina blinked her eyes a few times as she swallowed the remainder of her drink. "This is oddly surprising, we've just met and you're already inviting yourself to my bedroom. I think we should maybe take it slow and have another drink or three first." She flashed her pearly whites and gazed over the petit woman before her. The white laced bodycon with a tight little mini skirt was really doing it for her, or was it those lustful blue eyes that kept Regina so intrigued. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was there.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Gabrielle smiled, leading Regina over to a few seats by the bar.

As they sat down Regina caught Zelena smirking slyly in the corner of her eye. "Wait here and I'll get us some drinks? What would you like?"

Gabrielle crossed over her legs as she slouched in the black leather chair. "Whatever you're having."

"Aight." Gina nodded, making her way over to the crazy red head who was currently doing more body shots over an already drunk Belle.

"Oh hi Gina! How about we get you some shooooooots!" Zelena howled. "Shots! Shots! Shots!" She continued to chant, pouring more drinks for the thirsty customers.

"Nice catch." Winked Belle as she nudged Regina in the chest. "She's so your type."

"Actually Belle. She usually goes for blondes, but the blonde bitch she loved ain't all that and she deserves all the pain she got." Zelena scoffed, sliding over two rather large classes of apple bite to her sister.

"Zelena, chill." Regina sighed. "We all made mistakes. Emma was one of mine. She's happy now in NYC with Killian. I ain't gunna bother her no more." Regina pursed her lips.

"Good gal, now go pounce on the chick that's looking at you with hungry eyes." Zelena replied with an over exaggerated wink.

"Is tonight really the best time for me to 'pounce' on the first person who gives me attention?" Regina scoffed, slurping on her drink.

"Well when she look like dat there ain't no stopping me sugar." Zelena cheered.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully, turning herself back around and returning to Gabrielle.

"Thanks," Gabrielle mouthed as Regina handed her the martini glass. "The red head seems like a doll."

"That's my sister, Zelena." Regina shouted, trying to make sure she was heard over the pounding music.

"And the blue eyed beauty?"

"That's Belle, her girlfriend. The pair are wild. You wouldn't think that they both own a bookstore downtown." Regina replied with a smug look on her face.

"Nothing wrong with being wild. That's good shit." Gabrielle nodded, raising an eyebrow.

The night progressed, and the duo remained seated in the leather chairs all evening, apple bite after apple bite. They seemed to learn every single detail about each other and it didn't take long before they were wrapped in each others demise.

"Another shot!" Slurred Regina as Gabrielle laid on the bar in nothing but a red thong.

"Zelena!" Grumbled Gabrielle as she slapped her stomach. "Whiskey shots all down the middle."

Regina lifted her finger up and trailed it down Gabrielle's stomach. "Down here, mmm."

Zelena was quick to pour six shots and place them over the hip bones and bust area of the hot woman on the bar counter.

Regina climbed onto the counter, licking the outer thigh of 'Lady Tremaine' before gliding her soft tongue up to her groin. "From this view you look tasty as fuck." Regina almost chocked on her words.

"Drink bitch." Snickered the drunken Zelena as the whole bar cheered.

Regina hovered over the slim figure, taking the first shot glass in her mouth and tilting her head up, with this process she pushed up on her knees arched her back before body popping down, she was loving it, she quickly demolished the last five shots eagerly, but she was hungry for more. The shots were long gone, just like her, the red lips quickly sinking onto Gabrielle's left nipple as the whole crowd cheered.

"So gay!" Yelled Zelena, tipping straight vodka over Gabrielle's chest. "Lick it up!"

Regina's lips slowly tugged on the soft nipple in her mouth, her tongue dancing in circles, she could feel the woman's hands creep up her arms and then sink into her hair, it was such an intense feeling, she didn't even take into account the eyes that were pinned to her, she just kept going, swaying her booty in the air as she did. The thrill of being viewed by the public eye was hot and just encouraged her.

Gabrielle let out a soft fragile moan, the heat eradiating form Regina's breath trickled down her stomach, she was getting hot and sweaty, craving the raven haired female more than she had ever craved another, she closed her eyes and tugged gently on Regina's hair, her lips only just parting as she gasped for a small breath, so she could finally take air again.

Regina's tongue finally escaped and twirled its way up to Gabrielle's mouth, pinching at her neck on the way up, their lips only inches apart she couldn't help but grin wickedly over the other woman's moans, the sound of a woman groaning was Regina's favourite noise. "Oh how the tables have turned."

"What can I say. Miss Mills you have inspired me, I want you to control me, show me your dark side. Show it to me." Gabrielle slurred in hushed words, her body shaking under Regina.

"Hush now, we do this my way." Regina winked, carefully inching their lips together forcefully, while steadying her knees so she can grab Gabrielle's hands and hold them behind her head with one hand, while their lips locked. Regina's tongue seeped into Gabrielle's mouth furiously, eagerly playing with hers.

"This one hundred percent eighteen plus content." Belle slurred, watching with wide eyes.

"Good job we are in a dive bar that only serves people over twenty one, init." Zelena licked over her lips and shrugged.

"It's making me horny." Exclaimed Belle how looked hungrily over at Zelena.

"Aight, Bee. Gives us five to get Ruby and Granny to leave the café and come ere'." Zelena replied in a snarky tone, giving Belle a polite snuggle.

"You're such a bitch." Belle mumbled.

"Aaa, don't fret my little cherub. I love ya, more than green apple vodka babe. I got this covered." She then darted off with a wink.

Gabrielle was lost in a trance, she didn't expect to be laced in Regina that night, even if it's what she wanted but she was enjoying it. Far more than she really should have been. "Mmm." She mumbled, her body lifting up from the counter.

Regina took this opportunity to wrap her arm around Gabrielle's waist and pull her up as she swung herself onto the ground, with Gabrielle's legs wrapped around her and their lips still firmly connected she headed towards the back door which lead up to her apartment, with a quick bash on the door Belle hurried over to type in the passcode so the snogging duo could make their way up to the bedroom.

Bashing onto to every wall as they laced each other in messy kisses the pair finally reached Regina's bed. Regina dropped Gabrielle down on the bed and began to strip, dropping her clothing on the grey carpets until she was left in her black silk undies.

Fiona watched, her fingertips indulging into the crisp white bed sheets, her eyes lost in Regina, taking in the gorgeous woman in front of her. "Take me, now." She demanded, pouting.

"Your wish is my command. My lady." Regina whispered, finally sliding those silk panties onto the floor. One foot after the other she stepped towards the bed's post frame, her hips swaying before she swooned over Gabrielle. "Be prepared to be taken by a Queen."


	2. Apple Bites Part 2

The echo of excitement climbed over Gabrielle as she felt Regina's warm body press up against hers, their lips joining in sloppy kisses, their tongues slipping into each other's mouths as Gabrielle's hands explored Regina's upper body, caressing the skin softly under the tips of her fingers. "You are so, exquisite. I am truly lost in your radiant glow." Fiona hissed under all the clumsy kisses that Regina was dishing.

Regina raised a finger to Gabrielle's mouth, hushing her. "Like I said, prepare for me." Regina licked over Gabrielle's lips before sliding down the elegant body underneath. "I'm going to ravish you." She uttered under her breath, she let out a loud sigh before curling her lips into a smirk. "Let me show you the true meaning of a she-devil." Regina began suckling on the smalls of Gabrielle's neck before rolling over and opening the side table draw that sat next to her bed. "Close your eyes."

Gabrielle blinked, she was trying so hard to control herself, Regina was making her wet, -dripping- wet. "Shall I take off my undies?" She asked, pushing herself up on to her elbows.

"Leave them on." Regina said firmly. She closed the draw after grabbing a few things out of it, she turned to show Gabrielle the contents. One pair of fluffy black handcuffs, a blind fold and a whip. But that wasn't the only thing Regina had, but she kept that hidden from the unsuspecting Gabrielle. Regina slowly pushed Gabrielle down. "I'm going to blind fold you and then tie you to the bed, are you okay with this?"

Gabrielle's face brightened, she was excited but nervous, she had never done anything like this before, but with Regina she couldn't wait. "I'm more than okay with it."

"Good." Regina's hand pressed firmly onto Gabrielle's bust as she pushed her into the mattress. "Get comfortable, you're in for a long night." She then reached for the handcuffs, the fluffy handcuffs had some wear in them, clearly used before, multiple times. Regina was known as a sex goddess, Gabrielle was clearly in over her head.

Regina placed the worn cuffs onto the bed poles along with Gabrielle's hands, delicately clamping them together, being so careful so that she didn't hurt the unknowing woman that was at her reach. "Comfortable?" She asked, finally placing the blindfold over Gabrielle's eyes.

"Comfortable." She replied, biting down on her lip.

"So, let's set some rules. If you want me to stop, you shout 'Apples'. That is the safe word, other than that I am not to hear a single peep. Because if I do, you're going to get punished." Regina said with a flirtatious tone.

Gabrielle laid still, her body still adjusting to the sudden darkness and the fact she had no idea what was coming, but nonetheless she waited for it eagerly.

"Good girl." Regina hissed, licking her lips as she glanced over Gabrielle. "So willing." The raven haired woman grabbed the things she kept hidden and laid them on the bed next to her, one by one; a vibrator, dildo and a ball gag. She took the ball gag and carefully put it in Gabrielle's mouth. "I'm not one for normal sex, babe. Sorry you had to find out this way. Remember to say apples, I might be able to hear it under all your moans." Regina grinned as she tightened the strap, her right hand then softly caressed Gabrielle's hair before sliding down her body, to rub over her chest and then down to her panties, slipping her fingers under the fabric. "Well aren't you a little excited? I thought I was calling you daddy tonight? I guess tonight you're calling me, Mistress? Hmm? Oh wait, that's if you could speak." Regina let out a sly laugh.

Gabrielle felt her body temperature rocket, her blood rushing through her body as the fulfilment rose, her body on the edge.

Regina's index finger slid between Gabrielle's nether lips, going to gently press over her clitoris. "You're soaking and I've barely touched you!" Regina cackled once again. Her finger pressing down harder onto Gabrielle's throbbing clit, she began to make circular motions, her speed slowly increasing with time. "How does that feel, hmm?" She asked with a curl on her lips.

Gabrielle let a husky groan escape her lips, sweat was already forming, Regina's fingers were driving her insane, she just wanted Regina to fuck her wildly.

"Dripping… Dripping wet." Regina huffed, she pinched roughly onto the soft clit. "Mmm." Regina licked her lips and then slowly slide Gabrielle's panties off with her teeth, slinging them to the floor. "You smell good. I can't wait to taste you."

Gabrielle's eyes widened, she wasn't prepared, not at all.

Regina started kissing down her neck, licking and suckling at the tangy flesh, leaving marks all the way down to her stomach, just above her vagina. She stopped for just a moment, leaving Gabrielle to wait in anticipation.

Gabrielle squirmed, her body beyond her own control, her legs started twitching as she waited to be eaten like a candy bar.

Regina took another lick over her lips, preparing herself. She sunk her lips onto Gabrielle's inner thigh, kissing up it until she reached the outer lips of her nether region. Regina closed her eyes, going in for the kill she pushed her tongue into her hungrily trying to find her clit, then once locating it, she took it as her own, suckling on it furiously. Her hands wrapping around the brunette's legs so she could hold herself in place. She continued to swirl her tongue around, exploring Gabrielle's soaking wet pussy.

Gabrielle let out hushed moans as the ball gag restrained her from doing anything else, she felt her back arch while her legs stretched out, it was like ecstasy controlling her, it just kept coming, and she knew this was only the beginning.

Regina loved the positive reaction that she was receiving, it just encouraged her more. She suckled harder, occasionally biting down on the mound, the noises of hotness driving herself crazy, she then tightened her grip around Gabrielle's legs holding her as close as she could, she was indulged by the taste.

Gabrielle's leg started twitching while her hands tugged on the cuffs, her body was already building up to an orgasm, she stretched out her toes, as the rush flowed through her body, she began to tense up, she knew Regina could feel it too, because she began to speed up her tongue movements, sending Gabrielle over board. She couldn't take it anymore, she just had to release, she couldn't control it, so she just let it flow.

Regina snickered, licking up all of Gabrielle's juices as they escaped her, licking over thoroughly, cleaning up all the mess she had created. "Part One, done." Regina muttered, pulling herself up onto her knees. Her upper body lowered over Gabrielle, kissing along her jaw line. "Now time for round two."

Gabrielle's body was still shaking from the recent pleasure, the tension had been released and with all the lust flowing through her body -still- she couldn't wait for the next part.

Regina sat up and reached for her whip and the dildo, she placed the whip on Gabrielle's stomach, and then slowly pushed the dildo into her, edging in the girth one inch at a time. "Are you ready?" Without even waiting for a reply Regina pressed a button and the dildo began to rotate slowly inside of her. Regina used her knee to hold it in place, she then took hold of the whip, she stroked the leather tassels that hung down.

Gabrielle let out a loud wild groan, her body shaking once again as she felt the dildo inside of her, ravishing her walls entirely.

Regina took pleasure from the groans and mumbles she could hear, she then began to whip at Gabrielle's stomach, gently but with a firm after feeling the body jolts of her 'victim'. "This is so much fun, I didn't know I could take such pleasure from giving it to others." She then pressed another button, increasing the speed of the toy inside of Gabrielle.

Echoed moans spread through the apartment, even with the gag on it couldn't stop the sound of her screaming through, even if they were screams of utter delight, Regina couldn't have people hear their detailed escapade. She whipped the whimpering a little harder. "Shush! I don't want to have to punish you, so be quiet, muffle your voice!" She grunted, whipping Gabrielle once again.

Gabrielle squirmed, the whip hurting a little, but not enough to discourage her, it was somewhat thrilling to her, even if her body was reacting in such a way she had never experienced before.

Regina grinned, yet again Gabrielle giving her a great response, she gave her one last whip before stopping and placing it on the side of the bed. She then reached for the vibrator, flicking the switch so it began to gently buzz, moving in Regina parted Gabrielle's nether and placed it right on top of her clit.

Gabrielle screeched, her body entering utter climax heaven, she couldn't take it anymore, she had to cum, so she did, squirting out liquid while the toys continued to vanquish her body.

Regina held everything in, letting Gabrielle ride it out for a minute, just to give her plenty of time to enjoy it. "Good good." She said, pulling out the dildo and turning off the vibrator. "Now, part three."

Gabrielle rocked her body, this ever lasting pleasure was making her body pour with lust and sweat, the combination of them making her desire even more than what she was already receiving from Regina.

Regina scooted up the bed and undone Gabrielle's ball gag, she chucked it to the side and then cleaned up the saliva dripping from Gabrielle's mouth with a tissue. "How was that?" She asked, patting her down.

"Incredible, you're really know how to make a girl scream." Gabrielle replied, trying to catch her breath back.

"That's not all I can do." Regina snickered, leaning down to capture the brunette's lips, kissing her passionately for a few moments, her hands pressed either side of Gabrielle's head. Regina finally broke the kiss and slid back down to where she was siting previously. "Time for another rupture." Regina made sure she was sitting comfortably and then began to rub both her hands up Gabrielle's thighs, pressing into her skin, she stopped just as she reached the opening.

Gabrielle's body shrieked, she knew was Regina was doing, all the teasing, it was enchanting if she was to say so herself.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Regina demanded.

"I.." She replied.

"Tell me." Regina huffed.

"I want you to fuck me so hard, Regina." Gabrielle howled.

"You're missing something, try again." Regina growled.

"Please fuck me hard, Mistress." Gabrielle repeated.

"Much better." Regina didn't pause for long, she sunk her body down and began to slide two fingers in and slowly thrust in and out, watching Gabrielle's body pumping with each thrust, she couldn't help but grin with the response.

Gabrielle started moaning in rhythm with each and every thrust, she was lost in it.

Regina continued to work her magic, her things furiously thrusting in and out, turning and twisting as they bombarded the woman, she put all her might into it, her arm moving rapidly, she was eager to make the woman squirm, each thrust caused Gabrielle to shake and move along with the bed. Regina loved it, she couldn't help but keep going, there was so no stopping her from making her cum, over and over.

Gabrielle tugged on the handcuffs, she could tell why the cuffs were so worn, it was obvious with how Regina was going tonight.

Regina quickened up her pace as she lowered herself even more, just enough so she could glide her tongue in to help out, she began slurping harshly on Gabrielle's clit, suckling powerfully. She could feel her tense her up once again.

Gabrielle groaned loudly as she came once again onto Regina's fingers, her whole body sweaty and panting from recent events.

Regina finished up, cleaning up all the juices that Gabrielle had let out. "How was that?" She asked, parting herself form Gabrielle and going to undo the handcuffs.

"That was overwhelming." She mouthed, her body hardly making a sound. She took off the blindfold and placed it down on the bed. "That was unexpected."

"But good, right?" Regina replied, cleaning up the toys before putting them away.

"Hell yes."

Regina grinned. "Good because you're a filthy whore and I love it." She winked, letting a laugh escape her lips.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak but was rudely interrupted when a blonde woman opened up the door and stormed up to the next door opening of Regina's bedroom.

"Didn't take long to find someone else to play your games Regina." Emma shrugged.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Regina asked folding her arms over her bare chest.

"I made a mistake, and I miss you." Emma explained, as she stood in the door way in a white vest and jeans.

"And I care because?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

Gabrielle remained quiet.

"Look, you either join us or you leave, that's the only option I'm giving you." Regina snarled.

Gabrielle nodded. "Mhm."

"Well I guess there is only one answer to that for me." Emma paused and began to undress. "I'll join you."

Regina grinned. "What a treat I'm in for tonight."

Emma pounced on Regina. "Your taster is here."

"Are you ready for my forbidden fruit?" Regina grinned. "Because she tastes so divine." Regina reached out for Gabrielle and pulled her in for a kiss as Emma watched. "Now my little Princess, show your Queen how she should be treated."


	3. Apple Bites Part 3a

Emma reached out to grab Regina's cheeks, almost pushing Gabrielle out of the equation, she didn't appreciate another woman invading her comfort zone, or touching –her- Regina.

Regina lowered herself down, taking Emma's lips in her own once again, her hands reaching and dancing all over Emma's soft skin, their skin rubbing together creating a lustful atmosphere. Regina's kisses trickled down Emma's body, heading all the way down to her thighs, her tongue slipped out of her mouth, licking at Emma's left thigh before nipping the flesh with her teeth, she peered up to watch Emma's reaction, Emma seemed blissful her eyes were shut and her mouth was open. Regina smiled, sliding her arms under Emma's legs and wrapping them around her hips, her fingers tickled up Emma's body before going to grab at Emma's breasts, she began kneading them softly, her tongue glided itself up the Emma's nether region, licking over the outer skin before kissing it softly with her plump lips.

Emma exhaled deeply, her body tensing up over Regina's touch almost feeling like a fever had overcome her, time slowed down if only for a moment, she didn't what was coming but she wanted it to be exciting and wild, she didn't want to hold back on anything, she had always craved a touch like Regina's but this, this was something different her body had wanted. She could feel the warmth of Regina's breath over her was turning her on, she just wanted a taste of Regina's body.

Regina continued to tease Emma's outer skin, before pushing her tongue in deeper, taking Emma's region as her own, her tongue was dancing around Emma's clit, exposing Emma to a deep rush of pleasure. Regina prolonged to give Emma this sensation, so she increased the speed of her tongue, her fingers locking over Emma's nipples and rubbing them roughly, she could hear Emma's moans, which just encouraged her even more. Regina, carried away with what she was doing, began to intensify sweet Emma's satisfaction by using her right hand to slide two fingers into Emma, and slowly thrust in and out of her, Regina could feel Emma's body wiggle underneath her.

Emma grasped at the sheets below her, the bliss and enjoyment of Regina's touch flowed through her, she'd never felt a delight quite like this, no previous partner had never made her feel as wanted as Regina was doing right now. Her hips wiggling to the pattern of Regina's touch, it was gripping, the energy rushed over her sweaty body. Her mouth opened, she mumbled under her breath, "Re…Regina. I." She stopped in her tracks unable to talk no more, her breath was taken.

Gabrielle just sat and watched, gazing over the pair, somewhat aroused, it was painful for her to not be included, and she could tell that Emma was jealous over the pair's recent encounter. "Nice to feel included." She huffed.

Regina stopped what she was doing and glanced up. "Well kiss her then? Don't be afraid." She sighed, before getting back to it. Indulging in Emma's body, Regina picked up the pace, her fingers ravish at Emma's inners, she could feel Emma's body close up on her, and the heat of the moment was driving Regina's urges. She could feel Emma's body prepare for her orgasm, the clenching of Emma's legs gave it away, she was doing all she could to bring Emma to the climax, seeing Emma's reaction was pleasure to Regina herself, she loved every second of it.

Gabrielle shrugged, just watching over the pair, she could tell Emma didn't want her to touch her, but she couldn't understand why Regina would just accept Emma back, if Emma was her ex, why was she back here. Gabrielle shook her head, she wasn't about to lose out, instead of kissing Emma she shuffled over to Regina's behind and began to kiss her ass cheek, nipping at the flesh before turning her body and laying under Regina, wrapping her arms around the tops of Regina's thighs and pulling her down so her vagina was on her lips, she then slipped out of her tongue and began to tackle her clit with it.

Emma let out a lewd moan, her body reaching the point of her climax, she groaned, her eye lids shutting, her grip locking on the bed sheets. Her heart was racing, her breathing was hard and heavy, and her legs were shaking. Emma, slouched on to the bed, enjoying the ever flow of orgasm, her body finally easing up. Her eyes opened, looking down on Regina who was finishing up.

Regina let out a gentle groan, surprised by Gabrielle's sudden movement on her, she wiggled her behind, pushing her body down so Gabrielle could explore more, and it was the key to the enjoyment of the sexual activity. "Make me scream, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle took that as a boost of confidence, edging her on. She bite down on Regina's clit, sucking on it furiously, tasting her, lavishing in Regina's juices. It was a delightful event, she tasted so good, and she took pride in taking control of Regina's pleasure.

Emma sat up, and climbed over the bed sheets to reach Regina pulling her up so Regina was straddling over Gabrielle's face. Emma began to kiss her passionately, holding onto her head and taking over her, pampering Regina's lips with her own. She just wanted to kiss her none stop, the lips sticking together like glue.

Gabrielle continued her fast acting movements, she could feel Regina's legs tighten around her head, Regina was preparing for an orgasm, and Gabrielle was excited to give it.

Regina's legs went jellified, releasing her bodily fluids out and falling onto Emma after letting a loud groan, she was panting, lost for breath.

Emma smirked. "Time to spice it up." She got up and opened up a cupboard pulling out a strap-on from the box. She flashed it to the pair on the bed. "What about this?"

"Erotic." Blinked Gabrielle, gazing over the girth of the toy.

"Who are you gunna fuck with that?" Regina asked, pulling herself behind Gabrielle, kissing down her neck and along her shoulders. "Cause I know who I'd wanna fuck with that." Regina teased, sliding her hands around Gabrielle's front and taking a breast in each hand, teasing them softly while her tongue glided along her shoulder blades.

Emma winked at Gabrielle, she may have been the competition, but destroying the competition was the idea of the game, right? She could take pleasure in this herself, her stamina was set, she started placing the strap-on and adjusting the tightness of the harness, when she was ready she slapped on some lube and headed back on to the bed and hovered over Gabrielle as Regina pulled her back so Gabrielle was laying on her.

Regina tucked Gabrielle's hair behind her ear and parted her own legs so she could use them to part Gabrielle's allowing Emma entry.

Emma leant forward, capturing Gabrielle's lips, kissing her softly and tenderly.

Gabrielle exhaled, her body now fully exposed to Emma, she blinked nervously as Emma kissed her, it was a little uncomfortable, being fucked by the girl you were sleeping with Ex.

Regina licked Gabrielle's ear, occasionally nibbling on the flesh, her fingers still teasing her breasts and nipples.

Emma took a hold of the shaft and slowly slide it into Gabrielle, carefully pushing the large girth inside until she couldn't push no further, she then put her arms around Gabrielle's legs and began to slowly fuck her, before increasing the speed after every thrust.

Gabrielle groaned, the girth pushing at her insides, she couldn't help but love it, it was exciting and wild for her, she'd never had a threesome before, and it was all so new to her. The sensation of Regina's warm tongue over her shoulders was make her horny, even if she was already being fucked, she had to close her eyes, and she'd never had this attention before. It was driving her insane.

Emma continued to pound Gabrielle, she was going so fast it was like a work out for her, the constant rocking was working on her abs. She pinched at the sheets before lifting her left up to hold onto Gabrielle's waist, so Gabrielle could keep rocking with her.

Regina took a handful of Gabrielle's hair in hand and tugged at it harshly, tilting to Gabrielle's head back so she could lick up her jaw bone and up her ear. Watching Emma fuck Gabrielle was hot, causing her to grin wickedly. "You look good like this, Gabrielle, being taken by a Queen and a Saviour. Maybe that's the way to destroy a Lady, hm?"


	4. Apple Bites Part 3b

Fiona closed up the bar with Ruby before heading upstairs to the apartment that she shared with Regina. Ruby followed her.

"Busy night." Fiona yawned.

"Certainly was, thanks for letting me crash here." Ruby smiled.

"No problem…" Fiona raised an eyebrow. "The door is unlocked." She then went in and then locked the door after Ruby.

"Nice place."

"Thanks." Fiona smiled.

Ruby perked up a brow. "What's that noise?"

Fiona tilted her head. "Wait here."

Ruby nodded.

Fiona wandered down the hallway towards Regina's room, she then knocked on the door. "Hello?" The door slowly creaked open.

Regina turned her head to look at Fiona who was gazing right at her. "Welcome to the party."

"Well fuck me." Fiona exclaimed. "So this where its' all happening."

"Certainly is my dear. You joining in?" Emma asked.

Fiona shrugged. "Why not, I could ease some tension right now. One moment." Fiona quickly walked back into the main room and grabbed Ruby's hand.

Ruby cocked up her brow.

"Time for some fun." Fiona snickered, pulling Ruby in for a kiss as she moved them both back to Regina's room.

Gabrielle let out an extremely loud moan as Emma continued to bash into her, her orgasm giving her an incredible boost of adrenaline as well as making her body got straight to heaven, the attention was driving her this way, Emma certainly knew what she was doing.

Fiona and Ruby climbed onto the bed next to the trio and slowly began to undress each other, Fiona took pride in taking Ruby's red hot pants and crop top. She slung them to the floor then allowed Ruby to take off her all in one.

Emma slid out of Gabrielle and wiped down the strap on, giving it a quick clean before handing it over to Fiona. "Take your pick." Emma grinned, flopping down on the bed.

Gabrielle rolled onto her front, trying to regain her stamina, where she unexpectedly taken from behind by Fiona, the shaft she had put on sliding into her vagina slowly. She gripped onto the sheets, it was most certainly a pleasant surprise.

Fiona took pride in what she was doing, she dug her fingers into Gabrielle's hips, fucking her senseless doggy style, her hips were rocking to each thrust, getting harder and rougher each turn, enjoy the feeling and sensation of Gabrielle's body.

Regina crawled over to Emma who was passed out on the bed. "You can't be sleepy all ready? The night has only just began!" She kneeled down and rested her body on the bed and started kissing down Emma's back, leaving tiny bite marks along the way.

Ruby turned to Regina, whose booty was in the air, she gazed at it, like she was in a trance. She bit her lip before scooting up the bed to gently glide a finger down the lips parting before sliding it in slowly finger fuck her.

Regina let out soft lewd moan, moving her hips along with the thrusting action as she continued to kiss Emma's back.

Gabrielle buried her head into the sheets, her body was roughly being pounded into and Fiona was hitting all the right spots.

Fiona stuck in her finger nails as she sped up, fucking the shit out of Gabrielle. Her intentions were to leave her sore for the morning, so she had to make sure that was what was going to happen. "Hard enough for you babe?" She laughed, now going at the fastest pace she could.

Gabrielle screeched, she could feel another orgasm coming, it was intense, she tried to delay it for as long as she could.

Emma rolled over and leant up, going to capture Regina's lips in her own. "You look so good when you're getting finger fucked, Regina." Emma laughed as wrapped her thumb and index finger around one of Regina's nipples, pinching it.

Regina groaned. She tilted her head so she could bite onto Emma's lip, suckling on it as they kissed some more. She eventually pulled away. "Lay down and put your pussy in my face, Emma."

Emma did as she was told, not long after she was groaning with pleasure as Regina sucked on her clit harshly.

Gabrielle rolled over as Fiona finished fucking her. "I…" She muttered, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Fiona took Gabrielle's legs and spread them. "Soaking. Soaking." She laughed, lowering her body down to lick at the juices that Gabrielle had created for her.

Ruby started up the pace, fingering Regina in a vulgar action. It was exciting her, she'd never been in an orgy before, but it seemed like this was the norm for Fiona and Regina as they had their way with everyone. She could feel Regina's walls tighten up, and not long after a splash of creamy liquid came darting out.

Regina groaned as she licked Emma's clit, furiously going for the blondes delicate fruit, she indulged in it, the juices pouring from Emma as her tongue swirled around the sensitive button.

Emma moaned, gripping onto Regina's hair as Regina licked her, Regina's touch was so gently while being incredibly hot. All she ever wanted to do was fuck her, even when they were dating.

Fiona licked over her lips before creeping behind Ruby, chucking her over so she was laying on her back. She took off the strap on and then handed it to Gabrielle. "Fuck me while I suckle on Ruby." She then lowered herself down and began to like at the brunette's outer nether region.

Gabrielle took the strap-on, she cleaned it and then proceeded to do what was asked of her, she lifted up Fiona's tiny hips and inserted the penis very slowly into her and then began to fuck her one thrust at a time.

Emma almost screamed as she orgasmed, her cum flowing right into Regina's mouth. "Fuck, Regina!" She yelled her eyes closing and her body flowing beyond her control.

Regina laughed, wiping a finger over Emma's clit to finish her up. "Satisfied?" She asked, kneeling back up again.

"Very." Emma groaned, moving her body up so she could kiss Regina's wet lips, she slowly sunk her tongue into the raven haired woman's mouth, kissing her roughly that way she could change positions and push Regina down onto the bed. "I have an idea." She whispered after pulling herself off Regina, she went back into the cupboard and pulled out a double ended vibrating dildo, smiling wickedly, she headed back to Regina. "Ready?" She asked.

"Always." Regina muttered, biting down on her lip as Emma slid the dildo in herself then into her, she groaned as Emma began to rock back and forward fucking them both roughly, she could feel her back arch.

Gabrielle moved her hips as fast she could so that she could plough her way into Fiona, the roughness was making her tired after countless orgasms but she kept going none the less, she loved it. It was exciting for her to be in this new environment with different people. It was hot.

Fiona suckled on Ruby's clit harshly as her body rocked along with Gabrielle's thrusts, it was such a great feeling, the girth was just right for her, she could feel herself tense up getting ready to orgasm, the build up making her blood flow even faster through her body.

Ruby muttered words of nonsense out of her mouth, her knees were wobbly under the curse of Fiona's tongue, although it was of a blessing than curse, it smothered her clit in such a heavenly way she was ready to cum within a few minutes.

After a few hours of constantly fucking each other, the girls grew tired and finally caved, passing out on the bed, all snuggled into each other.


End file.
